


'Hatred'

by SafiiriMaagi



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Master/Servant, Other, an AU in which Luvia summons an Altered King of Heroes, and he's a fucking douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafiiriMaagi/pseuds/SafiiriMaagi
Summary: Ever since her refusal to bow to him, Gilgamesh has been wanting to make Luvia submit to him, to make her forget all about her once golden King, to take her for himself and dye her soul in his colors, his other self be damned. It wasn't about love, it was simply a desire. To have her say his name just as she said his, with a smile and that look of adoration in her eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a roleplay I am currently having with a friend of mine.

Their first meeting was not ideal for either of them. He had heeded the Grail's call and appeared before his Master, _potential Master_ he had corrected himself, as the light faded to reveal them. Imagine his surprise to find a young woman, still wet behind the ears, standing before him. For a moment she had looked pleased with herself but after getting a good look at him, she had faltered and actually stepped back, a myriad of emotions crossing over her face.  
  
He wasn't the one she had wanted to summon, she said. She wanted the King of Uruk, the King of Heroes, his reflection that she claimed she had had as a Servant. That she claimed had loved her just as she loved him. He scoffed at that, red eyes narrowing in annoyance. He didn't think that he would be a fool to the point of falling for a mortal, no matter the incarnation. Especially a girl like her. And to think she had actually been his Master, or rather to his other self, to think she was his now as well.  
  
Yet she refused to acknowledge him as the same person. As if he was somehow _inferior_ to his golden reflection. "You are not my King and you will never be." are words he hears often when she thinks he's not listening, but with the passing of time, it begins to sound more and more like she's trying to convince herself. Every so often, his little Master would slip and call him 'Gilgamesh' rather than stubbornly call him by his Archer class name, and he would smile. Small victories, but not enough to sate what he was really after.  
  
Ever since her refusal to bow to him, Gilgamesh has been wanting to make Luvia submit to him, to make her forget all about her once golden King, to take her for himself and dye her soul in _his_ colors, his other self be damned. It wasn't about love, it was simply a desire. To have her say his name just as she said his, with a smile and that look of adoration in her eyes.  
  
Yet whatever love, passion and warmth she had once held, it was all gone. She gazed at him with bitterness and regret, her biggest mistake and it angered him. Even like this, altered or not, was he not the same? Hadn't she gotten what she wanted? No. He was not the same, will never be the same, as she constantly points this out to him, until he decides he's had enough of her smart mouth.  
  
He ends up pinning her against one of the many walls of her manor, far from where her hindrance of a butler can find them and spoil his fun, his arms placed on either side of her much shorter frame, effectively caging her in. Luvia stiffens and glares at him, but before she can even say anything more, Gilgamesh cuts her off. "You try my patience, girl."  
  
Her eyes are burning with anger, her cheeks red with embarrassment at their close proximity, but she still sucks in a breath and hisses, "I hate you." Her hands come up to splay across his chest, a meager attempt to push him away and he laughs at this, he already knows that she doesn't care much for him, and he ignores the sting that comes with her giving voice to it, something she had pointedly avoided to do until now. It shouldn't bother him, but it does.  
  
One of his hands finds its way to one of her curls, and he twirls it around his fingers, the fine golden hair silky to the touch. "As long as you feel _something_ for me." he smirks and brings that particular lock to his lips, smiling against it when he hears her breath hitch. "Even if it is hatred." Dropping her hair, he returns his attention to her face, and his smile widens.  
  
She looks dazed, her lips parted as if she wants to protest, and he resists the urge to take them for his own. No, that will be for another time. He wants her to kiss him of her own volition, under her own terms. It is the only way the blackened King of Heroes can claim a true victory. For now, he'll take whatever feeling he can from her. She may not realize it now, but her hatred is not nearly as strong as she thinks it is.


End file.
